Frozen Truths
by Dolly Strawberry
Summary: Anna and Kristoff's oldest son, Bjorn, has turned eighteen, and on his birthday Bjorn learns a secret and runs away. Filled with guilt, Anna and Kristoff's youngest son, Leif, ventures out to find him along side Freya, a bubbly girl he met at his brother's birthday ball. What could have made Bjorn run away?
1. Prologue

_**Very short prologue!**_

* * *

><p>Queen Elsa of Arendelle was strolling through the hallways of the castle; her sister hadn't been seen all day, making the queen worry about the princess.<p>

Elsa paused in front of Anna's bedroom door, she could hear her sister's faint sobs, making her worry more.

"Anna?" the queen knocked on the door.

"Go away." Anna sniffled, her sobs becoming more loud. Usually Elsa would leave if her sister said to leave, but she knew something was troubling her little sister. She turned the doorknob, entering the bedroom. Her sister sat on the floor by her bed, her face dug in her knees.

"Anna…" Elsa began sympathetically, sitting on the floor next to her sister, rubbing her back. Anna began to hiccup and sob heavier.

"I broke up with Kristoff." Anna blurted out, Elsa's eyes grew wide.

"What? Why? I thought you loved Kristoff!" Elsa was confused, was there a reason? Did Kristoff do something irrational?

"I…he won't love me…"

"Anna? What are you saying? Kristoff's…"

"It just won't work, Elsa!" Anna snapped, trying to push her tears back with the palms of her hands.

"I can't…" Anna began to mumble, "I can't do this."

Elsa hadn't a clue at the moment what her younger sister was talking about, but in due time maybe her sister would tell her...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>As stated, this was VERY short! Look forward to chapter 1!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1...**_

* * *

><p>"<em>And with the swish of his sword, the handsome knight brought fear unto the dragon…"<em>

"_Hey mama?" a young boy interrupted as the princess of Arendelle placed the open book in her lap, her undivided attention focused on the young boy._

"_Yes, Bjorn?" The boy looked towards his mother with big green eyes holding wonder._

"_What does papa do all day?" his mother smiled, stroking his auburn hair._

"_You know your father is an ice master and deliverer." She giggled as the boy blinked._

"_I know that but…what does he…do?"_

"_Your father's job is…difficult to explain…but he…harvests ice and delivers them after they've been cleaned." Her son blinked in utter confusion_

"_What?" Bjorn asked with eyes holding misunderstanding as Anna laughed._

"_You'll get it when you're older." Anna cooed, lifting the book back up._

"_Oh..." Bjorn said as Anna placed the book back in her lap again, turning again towards her son._

"_Bjorn…your father and I hold secrets that we can't tell you nor your brother…but if those secrets ever slip you cannot hate us."_

"_Hm? Mama? What do you mean? Are you doing something illegal?"_

"_No, no, nothing like that."_

"_Then I can't think of a reason to hate you or papa." Anna smiled at her son's reply._

"_We'll tell you someday. I promise. Now, let's get back to the story."_

That was almost seven years ago…Bjorn was now a respectable young man of eighteen. A charming young man, like his grandfather. He was very handsome but headstrong, quite the opposite of his younger brother. Everyone in Arendelle seemed to favor him over his brother, which drove his younger brother mad with jealousy.

"_Why does __**he**__ have to be the handsome one?!" his brother demanded with arms crossed, their mother tried to soothe him, placing her hand on his shoulder._

"_Leif…" she began but her youngest son pushed her away._

"_Just tell me!" Leif snapped, his mother was taken aback._

"_Leif, you and your brother are handsome in your own ways. A lot of your looks come from your father, but Bjorn's looks come from…" she paused, biting her lips in a thinking manner before her eyes lit up "Your grandfather!" Leif just stood there confused._

"_Bjorn looks __**nothing**__ like our grandfather." He managed to say, turning his back to his mother and walking away._

Everyone in Arendelle was speaking of the ball to celebrate Bjorn's eighteenth birthday; the elderly were complimenting on how handsome he's grown, the bachelorettes were overly excited to dance with the young prince, conversations that made Leif sick to his stomach. He was sure no one would be as excited on his eighteenth birthday.

"_You're still very young."_ He remembered his aunt telling him, which was true, Leif was only thirteen, but even so…everyone fawned over Bjorn, even when he was little…

"Leif!" his mother called, loudly knocking on the door to his bedroom, "Leif! It's time to wake up!"

"Hu-huh?" He asked, jumping into a sitting position on his bed. Yawning, and rubbing his brown eyes. "Why? What's going on?"

"Your brother's birthday? You know? The ball?" Leif rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his thick blond hair.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He heard her footsteps grow further as he groaned. Flipping the blankets off of himself he dressed himself in the fine outfit his mother had picked for him. It was going to be a long day for him. He walked out of his room, his shoulders hunched. A pair of fingers grabbed his ear, pulling him in pain.

"Yeowch! Mama!" he bellowed, his mother gave him one of her stern looks.

"This is a big day, young man!" Leif rose his eyebrow in confusion as his mother pointed back towards his room.

"Comb your hair! You have to look nice for today." Leif just rolled his eyes as his mother pulled his ear to where his face was in level with her face.

"Did you roll your eyes at me, Leif?"

"Ow! I'msorryI'msorry!" He yelled quickly as his mother pointed back towards his room. When he was out of her eye range, Leif rolled his eyes again. Why was his mother getting so worked up today? Sure it was her eldest child's eighteenth birthday, but it wasn't that big of a deal was it?

Bjorn was fiddling with the medallion his grandfather wore in his youth. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror; he was knocked out of his trance with the rapping of knuckles on his door.

"It's open!" he called, his mother and aunt both stepped in; his mother's eyes began to water.

"Look at you!" his mother exclaimed, wiping her eyes. "I can't believe how much you've grown…"

"Anna…" his aunt giggled sympathetically, Anna wiped her eyes again, fanning her face with her hands. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully.

"You look handsome, Bjorn." Elsa rested her hand on her nephew's shoulder.

"Thank you, Elsie." Elsa felt like letting a few tears lose herself, it had been years since her nephews called her Elsie. It made her remember the tiny toddler learning to speak; after all, her oldest nephew's first word was Elsie.

"Yes, you look very handsome." Anna sniffled, pulling her son into a hug, where had that little boy gone? Where had the years gone? She missed it all, holding her babies when they were babies, playing with them when they were small, having tickle fights and hearing their tiny laughter. She missed it…

"Thank you, mama." Bjorn replied, embracing his mother.

Leif sat out on the balcony, the snow his aunt made for this special occasion landing in his hair. Olaf the snowman sat next to him, waiting for Leif to acknowledge him; a smile on his face.

"Are you excited?" Olaf began, Leif looked over at the happy go lucky snowman, pulling his knees into his face.

"Not really." Leif sighed, burying his face in his knees. Olaf just gave a sad face with a sigh, the brothers were never close like their mother and aunt; in fact it seemed Leif hated Bjorn.

"Why?" Leif asked as Olaf smiled, thinking maybe Leif forgot it was his brother's birthday.

"Why does everyone favor Bjorn?" he asked as Olaf's smile went away.

"No one favors Bjorn. Sure he's handsome, nice, funny…"

"Okay, okay! That's enough." Leif interrupted "But why does it seem like he gets all the attention?"

"Have you ever thought that…maybe Bjorn doesn't want all this attention?" Leif looked over at the snowman, blinking.

"Did Bjorn say that?" Leif asked as Olaf shrugged.

"A couple of years ago."

"Then why hasn't he said anything?" Leif asked, pulling his knees tighter to his chest. To Leif it seemed that he could vanish into thin air and no one would care, but if Bjorn went missing there would be a search party from every kingdom.

"I think he's lying." Leif mumbled, his heart shattered in two with envy. He just wanted Bjorn gone. That perfect child his parents had while he was the oddball, un-perfect child, it wasn't fair!

"I hate Bjorn." Leif sighed, Olaf's face held displeasure.

"Didn't your mother say not to hate anyone?" Olaf scolded as Leif rolled his eyes.

"Bjorn doesn't count." Leif began, "Besides, everyone else loves him! No one loves me!"

"That's not true, Leif! We do love you."

"Then how come no one ever fawns over me?" Leif stood up, leaving the snowman; he didn't want to hear an excuse, he just wanted to be alone until his mother or father told him to come to the ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Well, that ends chapter 1…R&amp;R please =)<span>_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**It's the ball! YAY!**_

* * *

><p>"Leif! It's time for the ball!" Leif rolled his eyes at the voice of his mother.<p>

"Yeah, I'm coming." He turned from his window towards his door, taking a breath and opening it.

"This day keeps dragging on." He mumbled to himself.

The queen of Arendelle smiled at the guests who were dancing in celebration of her nephew's birthday. Today was going to be a wonderful day.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle would like to propose a toast." Everyone's eyes were on the queen as she smiled.

"Eighteen years ago today my sister, Princess Anna, gave birth to a handsome little boy, my oldest nephew, Prince Bjorn. I may not know how she truly feels seeing her two handsome sons growing up, but I understand. I do miss the little boys that would fill the halls with laughter, holding them as innocent babies who didn't understand a word you were saying. However looking at my nephews now I couldn't be more proud of the way they grew up. Thank you, Bjorn and Leif for being my nephews."

The audience clapped at the queen's touching speech as Elsa looked over towards her sister who smiled with tears in her eyes.

"As my sister said I gave birth to a handsome boy eighteen years ago, followed by another handsome boy five years later. And…even though I miss them being little, I wouldn't take a day away of them growing up. I never knew how much I could love another human until my sons came along, and I knew then how every mother feels. Thank you…both of you…for being my babies." Anna smiled allowing a few tears to slip out as the audience clapped again. Bjorn smiled looking towards Leif who had a scowling face.

"Leif?" Bjorn asked as Leif groaned, Bjorn was the last person Leif wanted to talk to.

"What?" Leif grumbled.

"Mama and Aunt Elsie gave a fantastic speech, don't you think?"

"Mmm…I guess."

"You guess?" Bjorn giggled as Leif rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go mingle a bit, bye." Leif said coldly as Bjorn's heart felt like it had shattered. He knew his younger brother didn't like him very well, but he didn't know why. He wanted to get along with his brother, but his brother never let him in…it was as if…Leif didn't want to be close with him.

Leif scuffed the floor with his shoes, his hands stuffed in his pockets, no attention directing him until he bumped into someone.

"Owch! Hey!" it was a girl's voice.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Leif stood up, brushing himself, helping a girl about his age up to her feet. She pushed her black hair back, green eyes looked up confusingly.

"Uhm…" she began, her eyebrow was raised, "Are you the prince?"

"Yeah, I am the prince." Leif smiled as the girl's lips pursed.

"You're not as handsome as everyone's been making out." Leif's heart shattered as he groaned.

"You're mistaking me for my older brother then. He's the birthday boy."

"Oh. Okay. Can you introduce me?" Leif rose his eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little too young for him?" the girl's face grew red in anger.

"I'll have you know, I am thirteen years old!" Leif rolled his eyes.

"And my brother is eighteen, but hey you're the same age as me!" Leif snapped.

"What's your problem?!" She demanded as Leif groaned.

"**Everyone** fawns over Bjorn! No one **ever** acknowledges me!" Leif sighed. "If you wanna meet my brother fine. I'll take you to him….uhm…" Leif paused as if trying to get the girl's name.

"Uh, Princess Freya. Of the Southern Isles."

"Alright, Freya. C'mon. Try to keep up." Leif began to lead Freya towards Bjorn who was being introduced to lords and ladies, dukes and duchesses from all around.

"Bjorn?" Leif asked to get his older brother's attention as Bjorn looked towards his brother.

"Excuse me." Bjorn said to a duke as he made his way to his brother.

"Yes, Leif?" Bjorn smiled.

"This is…" but the girl interrupted him.

"Hold on, this is your brother?" Leif rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to rub how handsome he is in."

"No it's not that…he looks familiar." Freya blinked tilting her head, trying to put together a puzzle in her head.

"Ah sorry I'm…"

"Bjorn? Leif?" Anna asked, making her way towards her sons, "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, mama, papa. Today is great. Thank you." Anna smiled at her oldest son, Kristoff wrapped his hand around his wife's shoulder, smiling at him as well. All those years went by too fast for both of them.

"Sorry, should I just…" Freya began to fidget.

"Oh, right." Leif gestured towards the young princess, "Mama, papa, Bjorn. This is Princess Freya of the Southern Isles." Anna began to giggle as though she was hallucinating.

"O-of the what, Leif?"

"The Southern Isles?" His mother's face turned white as his father opened his mouth as though to say something but quickly shut it.

"I want her out." Anna said sternly, Freya's face began to fall as if saying 'what did I do?' Leif became confused.

"What? Why? Mama! That's…"

"I said I want her out!" Anna yelled, causing everyone to stare at the angered princess, Elsa could sense tension and rushed over towards her family.

"What's going on?" Elsa demanded.

"That royal family is trying to ruin us! That's what!" Anna began to sob.

"Anna? What are you talking about?" Elsa asked gently as Anna pointed towards Freya as though she were a monster.

"That…" she emphasized with pure disgust "Is princess whoever of the Southern Isles! And I want her **out**!"

"What did I ever…" Freya stopped, looking over at Bjorn again, her eyes narrowed as she blinked. "You know, I now know why you look familiar…you look a lot like my uncle…but that's crazy. My uncle is in prison." She giggled as though she had lost her head as well.

"Why are we all acting crazy?" Bjorn demanded, as his mother's eyes filled with tears, "And why did you mistaken me for your uncle? That's even weirder."

"Bjorn…" his mother was slightly sobbing, "You and Leif…your room…now." Anna pushed her sons forward as her husband and sister followed closely behind.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>What is Anna gonna say? I think you all know (maybe)…Reviews are loved, but flames are not!<em>**


	4. Chapter 3

_**This is going to be a short chapter, but I hope you still enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Anna pushed her two sons into her eldest son's bedroom, her face streaming with tears, her husband's face held a look of unhappiness as did her sister's. The two princes were confused and dazed as to why their mother led them here when there was a ball going on. The guests were probably confused too as their mother began to sniffle.<p>

"B-Bjorn, Leif…" Anna began, wiping tears from her cheek "There's something we need to tell you. But before I do, remember your promise never to hate us or each other…"

"We kept it a secret to protect you both…but it's time we tell you two." Kristoff stepped behind his wife, his hand on her shoulder.

"Bjorn…Kristoff…" Anna started to sob, wiping her eyes; trying to get what she had to say out was being proved difficult. "Kristoff isn't your real father, Bjorn."

"What?" Bjorn asked with a voice that sounded like it was saying 'are you pulling my leg?' surely the man that raised him since birth was his father, but…looking at his mother he could see she was serious with her tear streaked face.

"But Kristoff is more of a father than your biological father. He loves you, Bjorn." Anna took a step closer to her son, noticing his eyes were watering.

"This can't be true…this has to be a dr…" Bjorn stopped, looking at his mother, whose face looked as though it were saying 'it's not a dream, this is real' Bjorn began to pant, as though trying to hold back sobs.

"What's his name? Do I look like him?"

"Hans is his name…he's the youngest prince from the Southern Isles, that's why…I wanted that girl out." Anna began to choke, "And…you look identical to him…but you're nothing like him Bjorn…you're kind hearted, he…he was cruel…he only cared about himself and taking the throne." Bjorn was trying his hardest not to let his tears escape.

"I have to see him…" Bjorn blurted out as Anna gasped, her face turned from sorrow to rage.

"I don't want you going down there! I mean it! You're still a kid! You may be eighteen but you're still…" Anna stopped, calming down, "Just please…don't think about going to see him…for me." Bjorn gasped, looking at his mother, her eyes were filling with tears of worry.

Bjorn loved his mother, but he wanted…needed to meet the man who was his father. He had to know the whole story than what his mother was telling them. He knew…there was more.

"I'm sorry you had to learn like this, Bjorn." Kristoff said softly, opening his arms, embracing his eldest son. Bjorn still stood in shock, not returning the hug.

"He needs time to take it all in…" Elsa whispered, leading everyone away from Bjorn's room, the prince was still unable to take it in, this was too much for him…but…he knew what he had to do.

"I have to see him…" Bjorn said to himself, "I have to know about him. I have to sneak out…" Bjorn looked over towards his closed bedroom door, "I'm sorry, mama."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yup…we all know Anna wasn't innocent during 'Love is an Open Door' anyway reviews are loved!<span>_**


End file.
